The Assassin's Call A fire Emblem Awaking Self-Insert
by ELDYLO
Summary: Waking up in the middle of noware is a bit strange. But finding out that you're in a fictional world is insane. Guess I'll just have to ride it out and surrvive. My first Fan Fiction so I'd love some pointer on writing.
1. Chapter 1

The Assassin's Call

A Fire Emblem: Awaking self-insert

* * *

Prologue

It was a normal day for me. Wake up, get dressed, eat go to school, learn, eat, learn some more, go home, play video games, eat dinner, chat on Facebook. I was talking with one of my friends when I had an idea. "Dude I gotta go I have a great idea for a story. See ya tomorrow".  
"No probs see you tomorrow. Don't forget about the test"  
"I won't" and with that I started my latest Fire Emblem Fan-Fiction. Writing it was the easy part I managed to get several chapters into it before feeling tired  
"_That's enough for one night. I should probably get some sleep._" I headed over to my bed quickly falling asleep minutes later.

_I am next to two figures that I can barely make out. One seemed to have blue hair and the other brown like mine. The area around us is a dark and gloomy hall although there are what seems to be light in the distance "Are you Ready for this Robin and Dylan?" said the blue hared figure  
"always Chrom…" the brown hared figure says to the blue haired figure identified as Chrom  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
I hear the words coming out of my mouth "Then Let us end this!" Chrom say as we all run towards the light. Then everything fades to black._

* * *

**Author's Note**

**This is my first Fan fiction so I hope everyone will go easy on me. I would enjoy reviews on how I can improve my writing. If you have a particular pairing you want in the story give me a message and I might add it in if you're lucky. Although some pairing are chosen already I have yet to decide on most. Finally thank you all for reading!**


	2. Waking Up

Chapter One: Waking Up

I wake up with a jolt and immediately notice that I'm not in my bed anymore. I am in a field of grass and flowers, the air is crisp and the breeze is cool on my face. Although it is still dark I can see lights in the distance about a kilometer in front of me. _"Were the hell am I! How did I get here! How am I going to get home! Ok don't panic go to the light, light is good, light mean people. They probably can tell me where I am." _I head over to the light at a brisk pace, somewhere between a jog and a run. As I get closer I notice that the light is a small village, the light flicker so I assume that this village has no power or the lights there are terrible. Finally I reach the village and I can see that it defiantly has no power anywhere. I decide to head to one of the bigger buildings when I see a sign hanging from one of the buildings that says 'The Winking Rat.' "_Looks like an Inn from the fourteen hundreds. Maybe someone there can tell me where I am" I look down and notice I am still wearing my pajamas. "And maybe I can get some clothes there to"_

As I walk in I noticed that there are only two people in side, one was a young woman about my age, she had blonde hair and wore a simple dress but she was cute nether less. She was washing the wooden tables in the inn. The other was a man about in his mid-forties, he was built strong but had a big beer belly that would rival my next door neighbors, and he wore simple clothes with an apron. He was standing behind a counter so I assumed he was the owner of the establishment. Before I could take another step the girl spotted me and gasped, dropping the cloth she has and put her hands to her mouth. The man looked at me and yelled "what the blazes are you doing walking round in your small clothes boy! Have you no shame!"

"I'm sorry sir! I was in bed one minute, and the next I was lying in the field south of here! I honestly have no idea how I got there!" I yell in a panicked tone. He looks into my eyes and gives a chuckle.

"Either you a good liar or what you say is true either way we should get you some clothes. Lizzy see if there's a shirt and pants that would fit the young man in the upstairs cabinet" Lizzy looks at me for a few seconds and looks at the man. "Yes Father." She hurriedly went up the stairs but tripped, she then looked at her father, then me and blushed. She then disappeared upstairs, the man then sighed and his gaze came back to me. "Lizzy's a good girl, a bit clumsy but a good girl. So what's your name kid?"

"My name's Dylan Saunders Sir." I walk over and offer my hand and he shakes it

"Ah a good strong name if there ever was one. Names Gus by the way, I'm the local inn keeper round these part" he sounded quite proud of the last part he said.

"Were here by the way sir?" he looks amused at this question.

"Just call me Gus, easier that way. You're in Southtown the most south town on the continent!" he says with pride. Just as he finishes Lizzy comes walking down the stairs

"Hopefully these will fit you. There a room upstairs where you can change into them." She says to me. I smile at here and say "Thank you miss"

"Just call me Lizzy, everyone does."

"All right then" I take the clothes and walk up stairs

I walk into one of the bedrooms and take a look at the clothes Lizzy game me. They are both made of a simple cotton weave; the shirt was a Cream color while the pants were a dark brown color. I put the on and take a look at myself in a mirror. "Not bad at all, fits well and looks well enough" I mutter to myself.

I head back down stairs and sit at the counter, Gus looks up from the mug he's cleaning and says to me

"Looks good on you boy, you should be thank full that we had clothes you size and not smaller that would have been embarrassing for you."

"Yes it defiantly would have."

"Drink?"

"What cha got?"

"Hmmm Ale, Mead, Cider, Beer and wine"

"Anything with no alcohol?"

"Just water and milk."

"Milk's good then."

"Hang on a sec." Gus heads into the back room and comes back out with a mug full of milk

"Here you go, fresh from the cow this morning." He hands me the mug and I take a sip.

"Thanks Gus. Unfortunately I have nothing to pay back all the kindness you have given me"

"That's no problem to me your welcome here for as long as you like. You can stay in one of the bedrooms upstairs."

"Thank you. But at least let we help around the inn it's the least I can do."

"Well alright then."

He goes back to washing the mug and I go back to sipping my milk. Minutes later I hear a knock on the door. A woman's voice is heard from out side

"Helllooooooo anyone here" Gus stops washing the mugs and yells out

"Come on in! The door's open!" the door swings open and a red headed woman walks in. I choke on the milk I was drinking and my eyes open up wide_ "I'd know that face anywhere. But just to be sure…." _I look at Gus and say "hey Gus…. What country are we in?" he then turns his head to me and says

"Were in Yillse kid"

"_HOL-Y CRAP I'M IN FIRE EMBLEM"_

I immediately faint.

**A.N**

**Sorry this took so long but I had school and stuff you guys and gals know what I'm talking about right? Let me clear a few things up**

**This IS a self-insert but it is going to be in novel form cos that's how I roll**

**Updates will be a bit random because I write and slow rates and post as soon as I fix bugs in the chapter.**

**If you find spelling mistakes let me know where they are so I can fix them. If you find a sentence that makes no sense just pm me an alternative sentence so I may correct it.**

**Chapters will get longer so don't worry.**

**Remember to leave a review and let me know how I can improve the story.**

**Thanks for reading!**

"**This is but a prelude of events to come"**

'**Marth'**

**ELDYLO has left the building**


End file.
